Talk:Ultimate Custom Night/@comment-36019494-20180628232832/@comment-33931805-20180630234539
It does appear to be a personal hell created for William, by some girl he "shouldn't have killed". WALL OF TEXT, INCOMING: Seeing as The Puppet appears to be a completely different person (and one of the few other self-aware characters in the game, describing the others as animals), it very much appears to be whomever is behind this is the one possessing Golden Freddy/Fredbear, hence why Fredbear appears to be so inaccessible in this game. In other words, Cassidy. A few things to address with the theory: -This does mean Springtrap/Afton are technically attacking themselves, but I think this isn't outside the realm of possibility. Them both existing at the same time is already pretty silly, and the Nightmare animatronic lines seem to imply that in this "hell", Cassidy's capable of creating beings that wouldn't normally exist. This also explains why neither Springtrap nor Afton have any new lines in UCN. -Golden Freddy was seemingly put to rest in FNAF 3, so that is still an obstacle to the theory and the only major one I can think of. It's possible that GF and Fredbear's related children are distinct (I mean, I suppose their hats are different colours, but I've never liked theories that rely on such minor art differences), but it's also possible that Cassidy just isn't truly at rest despite what FNAF 3 might have implied, and that's also a valid explanation IMO considering Chica appears to have a soul in UCN, and she was supposedly put to rest in FNAF 3 too. Perhaps this process of putting the animatronics to rest freed them from their bodies, but their souls were still free to do what they wanted, such as torture their former murderer. -It's also notable for the purposes of this theory that Golden Freddy/Cassidy has consistently been shown to be the "most powerful" out of all the spirits, being capable of causing the most vivid hallucinations and materialising out of nowhere, as well as screwing with the Survival Logbook imprinting messages into it. -Most of the Mediocre Melodies gang have a "screwed-up" line, which makes sense because they're way more artificially created than the other UCN opponents, but the most significant one IMO is Orville's, specifically the line "No matter how many times they burn us". Despite how well-intentioned Henry might have been, it's pretty clear that the "KILL IT WITH FIRE" technique didn't work, at least for bringing peace to the souls. The Puppet's especially is still hanging around in order to enjoy watching her former murderer die over and over again. -I think that from all of this, we can confirm pretty soundly that Psychic Friend Fredbear (he's here, he's there, he's everywhere) is Cassidy. Cassidy has been shown to be potentially powerful enough to communicate with people. Psychic Friend Fredbear may have had a material component (as seen in SL's secret office) but the exact stuff he said was seemingly supernaturally influenced. In addition, Cassidy "putting you back together" also explains Michael, well, in general. Mike was raised by Cassidy in the hopes of using him in future, gets chomped, only "survives" because Cassidy says he will. When Mike gets scooped and vomits up Ennard, he literally "won't die" because Cassidy refuses to allow him to, he still has the wrongs of his father to right. Mike isn't JUST some incredibly benevolent, loving guy who just so happens to want to "SAVETHEM", he's being manipulated (or, if you want to be optimistic, maybe just commanded) by the same entity that talked to him and ordered his every action when he was a kid too. This could also mean you can intepret the Survival Logbook as Cassidy attempting to "re-contact" Mike, as there is seemingly a gap after he was "put back together" when Mike seemed to escape Cassidy's influence for a little while, but was eventually drawn back to Fazbear's, at which point Cassidy's messages were seemingly recieved loud and clear in the Survival Logbook and he became her thrall of sorts. -To expand upon the "constructs" thing, it does appear as if in the cases of "duplicate" characters like Withered Chica and Chica, who within the context of the other games are just the same character at different points in time, Withered Chica is the entity actually still possessed by a dead child and Chica is simply the "construct", an irrational, animalistic recreation that only exists to torture William. -Not ALL the souls seem to still be caught up in this, though. Baby is especially absent, as her lines both in Scrap and Circus form don't seem to imply she's sentient. This makes sense, considering that in Pizzeria Simulator, Elizabeth (the kid within Baby) seemed to want to actually serve her father killing children, in the strange, warped state she ended up in. As her soul wouldn't want to participate in the Ultimate Custom Night, it doesn't, and it's probably either at rest, or is doing the afterlife equivalent of picketing the event or something, I don't know. My point is that this also applies to some other characters, Freddy also seems to be a construct for example. -It's also noteworthy that this explains "ITS ME". Lots of people have tried to tie this back into their big theories, and I think this Cassidy-centric theory explains it too. When Cassidy says "ITS ME" that's very easy to understand with all this theorycrafted context. Cassidy's attempting to directly communicate with Mike (the protagonist) and trying to get him to remember his good "pal" Psychic Friend Fredbear. (he's here, he's there, he's everywhere) -This also explains Old Man Consequences' easter egg. He's talking to a Freddy-shaped entity (likely Cassidy, IMO) and telling him/her to "Leave the demon to his demons". He is essentially asking Cassidy to move on from this (as torturing William forever is hardly healthy behaviour), and the advice appears to have fallen upon deaf ears. -Also, I think after all of this it's somewhat safe to just declare Shadow Freddy to simply be Cassidy, just Cassidy in another form. The Shadow Animatronics have always been a bit weird in FNAF theories and while I think Shadow Bonnie has seemingly graduated into its own character, Shadow Freddy can probably just be simplified into being Cassidy, hence Shadow Freddy's behaviour in FNAF 3. -It's important to note not to be caught up in all of this victory. Maybe I'm just a depressive person, but I think this a very bittersweet (nevertheless good) ending for the franchise. William is dead, but at LEAST three of his victims aren't moving past that, and are endlessly torturing him. Mike might be free at long last, but he was used from his very childhood as a tool to take down his father. Henry defeated William and sent him to the darkest pit of hell, but his words of apology to his daughter fell on deaf ears, and she followed William down there. Anyway, that's a long, long theory, but hopefully a good one.